1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing server, an image processing method, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, problems of secret information leakage in businesses have occurred frequently. As a background of the problems, the fact can be cited that, as printers or digital multifunction printers have spread, anybody can print, copy or transmit an original document easily. Although it improves convenience, it is considered to bring about a problem of information leakage such as printing, copying and transmission of secret documents. To deal with this problem, a method is conceivable that stores in a storage device all data such as image data, text data and log information, like when, where and by whom documents are read by a printer or digital multifunction printer during a job, and that can retrieve this data. This makes it possible to track the way information leakage takes place, and as a result to deter information leakage.
To enable such a system to search for a job, it is necessary to extract the text data of the job, and to associate it with the image data and log information. As a related art, there is a system that executes a filing driver for electronic filing, extracts information for a keyword search from drawing information, and records it as a keyword (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-147446, for example). In addition, there is a system that generates text information by extracting a character code from a drawing code of a document created by prescribed application software, and records it in connection with a document image in a database (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-212331, for example). Furthermore, there is a system that extracts character information by performing OCR processing (optical character recognition processing) of image data, and records it in connection with a document image in a database (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-161467 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-212331, for example).